


Say My Name

by annabanana22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabanana22/pseuds/annabanana22
Summary: You're maintenance worker on Starkiller Base, and you are fascinated by Kylo Ren, the mysterious masked man. You wonder if you will ever get the chance to see him without a mask?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Say My Name

Your first meeting with Kylo Ren was far from what you had anticipated it to be. Not that you had anticipated it in the first place. You were merely a maintenance worker in the cafeteria. The person who got told the table was wobbly, or the person who hears ‘it’s too warm in here, fix it’. The job no one else wants to do. 

So assuming that your path would ever cross Kylo Ren’s would have been rather self-aggrandizing. But nonetheless it was a strange experience. For one thing, First Order higher ups never even made their way to the mess hall, they had meals served directly to them. So you were naturally very surprised when Commander Ren walked into the mess hall. 

It was almost empty, save for people cleaning and you, laying on your back, underneath a chair, tightening the bolts.

The chatter between the two janitorial staff members ceased immediately, and you wondered who had entered. You slid yourself so you were no longer under the chair and sat up. You were expecting the man in charge of the janitorial operations to be standing in the room, not the Commander of the First Order. 

If someone were to ask you what the first thing you noticed about Kylo Ren was, you would have said how the air seemed to shift when he entered the room. The small hairs on the back of your neck seemed to stand up, at attention, like they knew his power as well. Subconsciously your body became aware of him, before your eyes could take in his features, before your brain could process him. The room lost focus and all you could see was him, his mere presence captivating you in every sense. It was only you, and  _ him. _

Struggling to comprehend what he was doing there you felt your jaw drop slightly, now staring at him slack jawed and gaping. He seemed to pause and regard the room with curiosity, his head tilted slightly as he took the three of you in, and paused for a moment on you.

_ Gods, that man is tall _ . 

He seemed to regard you for a moment longer, and a moment too long in your opinion. You shuddered as you locked eyes with him, or assumed you did, his mask was keeping you from doing this entirely. 

The trance he had you under was suddenly broken as he swept from the room, a few officers and stormtroopers following him. You didn’t realize how much he had captivated you until you saw the world slowly coming back into focus. 

🔧

When you woke up the next morning, the first thing you did was check your datapad for any updates that might have showed up. The head of the maintenance crew occasionally sent one out and you had made the mistake of missing them before and you weren’t in the mood to get chewed out.

Today there was a message, addressed to all maintenance and sanitation workers. Due to an incident in one of the hangers they were forced to send extra people there and some jobs were left without a person, causing the rest of you to have extra work assigned to you. 

The break you normally got before the dinner time rush was non-existent and in its place you would be sent to fix some of the equipment in one of the training rooms on the base. You groaned as you saw that you were the only one listed to be there tonight, and you could only hope that the reports would be sufficient enough in letting you know what all you needed to do. 

As you walked through the halls looking at your datapad, you wondered about what ‘incident’ had taken place in the hanger, to mess up the entire base for the day. Your musings were interrupted by sudden shuffling up ahead and you lifted your gaze. 

There he was, yet again, and you were once again struck by how large and dangerous he looked as he stalked towards you. Your feet were frozen in place, as he drew closer and closer. 

You willed your feet to drag you to the wall, but they wouldn’t. Move. The people ahead of you were either moving of their own accord, or being flung out of the way. Move. He was nearing you, almost upon you. You need to  _ move _ . Your feet finally caught up to your brain and you almost fell against the wall.

Chest heaving, you leaned against the wall, and felt his eyes trail you as he walked passed. You locked onto the space where his eyes would have been and the moment seemed to freeze yet again. You felt the breath escape your lungs and you found yourself wondering what he looked like, unsure if you would ever actually know. 

Luckily, for the rest of the day, you were occupied by running around the cafeteria, and didn’t have time to think of the masked man. As you left the mess hall, your muscles ached in protest, and you wanted nothing more than to crawl back to your quarters in hope of getting some relaxation. No such luck as you got the notification you had set, reminding you that you didn’t get a break today. 

You made your way to a hallway you hadn’t been down before and found yourself in front of security clearance. The stormtrooper took no notice of you and you cleared your throat.

“Um, I am supposed to be down this hall.” you said. He regarded you and asked for your identification. You passed over an ID card, and shifted hoping you didn’t end up in the wrong hallway. 

“Down that way.” he said, entering a code the made a door slide open and you continued down the hall until you reached a door that slid open when you reached it.

The lights turned on one by one, illuminating the small training room, except for one in the corner that was a bit behind the other ones. You wondered if that light was on the list of things to fix. 

Inside the room, there was equipment that would have been used for strength, as well as practice dummies with a large wall full of various weaponry, most of which you were unfamiliar with. Based on its size and the amount of equipment found inside you assumed this was a private training room. 

Your assessment of the room was cut short when a notification came onto your datapad, listing off what needed to be fixed in here, and you found it to be relatively short thankfully. And the motion sensor light was indeed on there.

You walked over to the wall and opened the control panel and began adjusting it so that the complaint of ‘motion sensor lights delayed’ can be appropriately fixed. A few moments passed by in silence before the door slid open again, and a man walked in. He was very tall and broad, wearing a dark grey tank top, clearly meant for working out.

Instantly, you were captivated by him. He had dark black hair that was chin length. In appearance it was smooth and silky and you had to mentally tell yourself that you could not just run your hands through a stranger’s hair. Though you desperately wanted to test your hypothesis about its texture. 

His face was just as alluring as his hair, its angular appearance only made him look more masucline. While it was all edges, you noticed a beauty underneath it. The blemishes and imperfections only made you want him more, they reminded you of constellations and you wanted to trace the nighttime sky. 

He regarded you with an expression that gave no indication as to what he was thinking, it didn’t seem like he was confused, he probably knew you were here to do your job. You aired on the side of caution and opened your mouth to speak.

“I know why you’re here.” his voice rang out through the otherwise still room. He turned to the wall of weapons and picked up a large metal staff and made his way to the center of the room. You weren’t aware you were staring at him until he spoke again, “Continue with what you were doing.”

“Er, right. Sorry.” you said, turning to the exposed panel again. You began to inspect the paneling for any missing wires or unplugged parts. As you pulled out a light to look past the main panel you became aware of a noise behind you. A grunting noise. The sound of someone exerting physical effort. 

You swallowed slowly and turned slowly to see what he was doing. This mystery man. He was wielding the staff like someone might wield a lightsaber, using it to attack the practice dummy.

It was aggression, but contained. Held back for the sake of perfecting his form. Your mouth suddenly felt dry, as you watched him, move with grace and power.

His muscles contracted and flexed as he sliced the weapon through the air. While you weren’t exactly sure who this man was, you were now aware that he had to be one of the more skilled fighters for the First Order. It made sense why he had access to this private training room. You wondered why it was so secluded, in its own hallway. It must be someone’s private hallway then, and you wondered if the man’s private quarters were also down this way. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the man turning towards you and you dropped the light you were holding in surprise. You heard an exhale of air that sounded a bit like a laugh. You quickly bent over to pick up the flashlight.

“Have you managed to fix the light yet?” he asked, and his voice sounded a bit closer than it had before.

When you righted yourself after picking up the light you turned and saw he was now standing by some of the equipment that was to your right. “No not yet.” you told him and he nodded. 

You were about to return to the panel in front of you when a sudden click made you look up just in time to see  _ Error- System Failure _ before all the lights went off. You whipped your head from side to side to try and saw that there was still one emergency light off in the corner. 

The man looked at you before asking, “What did you do?” 

“Nothing.” you said indignantly. “I swear, I looked up and saw a failure code two seconds before the lights all turned off.” 

“Well I can’t exactly train very well in the dark.” he sounded irritated now. He made his way to the door but nothing happened. He walked over to a panel, and tried a code, nothing again. “Can you come fix this?”

You hurried over, and looked at the control panel, it was an easy fix, but you didn’t have what you needed to complete it. You tried communications and luckily that was still up and running so you sent a message from the room to let people know that the door was down. The message sent from  _ K.R. Training Room _ , you wondered if this man was ‘K.R.’ 

“Well I sent a message to the other maintenance workers to come get us out.” you told the man turning to face him again. 

“Why can’t you get it?” he asked. 

“I- uh don’t have the tools here.” you said trying not to sound pathetic to this man. 

“Great.” he said sardonically, as he made his way back to the center of the room. He paused and looked slightly over his shoulder at you. “How long until they open the doors?”

You paused and thought about it, the base was rather busy today, with the issue in the hanger. “Well normally I would say about 10 minutes, but the base is under a lot today already, so closer to 40?” He turned and looked you up and down.

“Enough time.” he said slowly advancing on you. Like a predator coming upon its prey. Your natural reaction was to back up. And you did so, until your back was pressed firmly against the wall. 

“Enough time for what?” you breathed out, he was almost on top of you now. 

“I think you know.” he said, now standing right in front of you, he tilted your face up to his and looked into your eyes. You sucked in a breath as you met his gaze and found yourself drowning in a sea of dark amber. It was brown, but deeper, with flecks of light around the irises. It was beauty and pain all at once. 

Your gaze fluttered down his face, the constellation of marks and freckles now right in front of you, and you just wanted to kiss every single one of them. Finally your eyes found his mouth, plush lips, parted slightly, breathing heavily from his exercises moments ago. From his mouth, your gaze crawled back up his face until you met his intense stare once again.

The rate of your breathing increased, as your eyes locked with his. His gaze darkened and he became even more predatory. For a moment this seemed to stretch on forever, like elastic being pulled and pulled until he snapped. Life moved in slow motion for a moment as he pulled you by your uniform collar up to him, aggressively pressing his lips against yours.

He was like an animal, taking what he wanted, and at the moment he wanted  _ you _ . You were his prey, his goal, his triumph. The hand that was gripping your collar ventured upwards to your throat and you fought a gasp as you felt it squeeze. A moan slipped through your lips as his grip tightened around you, which only spurred him on. 

His left hand slowly worked its way down to the clasps on the front of your uniform. Undoing them, he took both hands to now slide it off your shoulders, until you were before him in your white undershirt. While doing this he managed to never break contact with your lips, their sense of urgency never slowed. 

The thrill of the experience was heightened by the fact that you were in a room that other people had access to. While it was this man’s, whoever he was, private training room, you doubted very much that he could just forbid people from entering. 

Now that your neck was exposed to him, he bit your lip one final time before beginning to suckle and nip at your neck, drawing moans from you. “What- fuck- what if someone walks in here?” you asked him.

“They won’t.” he said dismissively, against your neck. He was now palming at your tits, grabbing them with his massive hands, his actions turning you on further and further. 

“But they could.” you protested further, not wanting to be caught in this compromising position with a superior officer. The next few moments went by very quickly, you attempted to push the man off of you. Got as far as to put your hands against his chest. You barely had time to process what was happening to you, as your hands were pressed above you, both wrists held in one hand. 

“They won’t.” he hissed through gritted teeth. His knee parted your leg so you were resting on it, your cunt pressed onto him. His mouth resumed its assault on your lips, and when you turned your face slightly, he wrenched it back towards him and bit on your bottom lip, prying a yelp from you. 

“Kriff.” you exhaled as you ground yourself down onto his leg, in an attempt to get some friction onto your aching core. 

“By that little display, I don’t think you want me to stop what I am doing.” he said, pushing his knee against you, prompting you to moan again.

“You’re a little whore aren’t you?” he asked you. Eyes laced over with desire, you could only groan in response. “I asked you a question.” he punctuated the remark with a harsh bite to your lip.

“Yes.” you squealed out in pain, but the mild pain was only serving to add to your arousal as you were now actively grinding down onto his thigh. The most obscene noises and curses falling from your lips like a prayer to some deity that might spare you mercy as you fell apart at the hands of this man. 

“As much fun as hearing to squeal for it is, I think we need to find another use for that mouth.” his eyes shone with some sadistic pride. He slowly slid you down the wall until your knees brushed the metal floor, he released your wrists and you massaged each one before your head was wrenched up. There was a hand wrapped in your hair pulling you to look at him. 

“Such a pretty face,” he told you stroking your cheek, “can’t wait to see it tear stained.” he ended the slight smack on you. “Open my pants.” 

You reached your hands up to the top of his pants to undo the fasteners, quickly releasing his cock. Eyes widening you looked at his size. He was…  _ proportional _ to say the least. 

Hearing a soft noise of an exhale, your gaze traveled upwards to look at him. He was amused by your apparent shock at his size. “Are you going to sit there and look at it?” 

You shook your head and he gripped the back of your hair, and pushed your face towards the tip, that was leaking precum. “Suck.”

You opened your mouth obediently and began to take his length into your mouth, the bitter taste of his precum filling up your senses and the salty taste of skin following it. Your tongue played with the tip for a second, allowing him to inhale sharply. You continued to tease him, not really fully taking him into your mouth for longer than a moment.

Suddenly, you were wrenched backwards, head tilted back to look up at him. HIs eyes shone with annoyance and when he spoke it sounded strained, “If you don’t stop teasing me you’re going to regret it.” he threatened. 

When he released your head once again you should have listened to his threat, you should have stopped teasing him, but sometimes poking the beast is a little fun. So, instead of heeding his words, you continued to slowly tease his throbbing cock, slowly making your way from tip to base with your tongue. Putting the head into your mouth and looking up at him. Blinking your eyes as though to say  _ like this? _

“I warned you once, little girl.” he said, grabbing the back of your head and fully sheathing himself into your throat. “Now you’re going to regret it.” Your eyes watered as he held his cock in your mouth and throat, nose pressed against the patch of dark hair that was above it.

He kept you there for a second, before slowly dragging his dick out of your mouth, only to plunge it back in, and repeated this motion several more times, before yanking you back. You choked on the air that suddenly rushed back into your mouth and nose.

He only allowed you a moment of catching your breath, not even fully able to recover before he slid his cock back into your mouth to resume his rough treatment. 

This pattern continued for a few more times before he held you back and looked at you, thumb stroking your cheek for a moment, as you attempted to regulate your breathing. Your chest was heaving as you gulped down air, and you knew you looked a mess already.

Tears had flown from your eyes and your chin had spit dripping down it, and your hair was definitely a mess. His hand left your cheek and moved to cup your chin, admiring his handiwork. “See, I knew you would look better with tears in your eyes.” 

The moment of reprieve was very short lived, before he yanked you upwards by your wrist, and pinned you against the wall. His hands made quick work of your undershirt, ripping it in two and discarding it by the top of your uniform. The bra you were wearing soon followed it and you were bare from the waist up for him. Your nipples quickly hardened due to the rapidly cooling room. 

“Wonder if you are soaked?” me mused as he yanked your pants down your legs, and you awkwardly stepped out of them, “You are absolutely dripping down here, little girl.” he said, rubbing your pussy through your panties, sending a shiver down your spine. His light touches suddenly transferred to a swat, forcing a yelp from your lips. 

“Why the fuck did you do that?” you asked, a frown pulling your eyebrows together. 

He said nothing, and continued to undress you, pulling your panties down your legs and throwing them into the pile of clothes. As you stand before him, completely bare, you are aware of the fact that he is still clothed, only his dick is out for you to see. You shiver once again as he palms himself. 

Even though he is not actively pushing you against the wall, more appraising your figure, you are leaning against it for support now. Fearing that if your back leaves the wall, you would certainly collapse into a mess on the floor. 

The man smirks at you, “Already wrecked?” He steps forward and reaches for you, only to turn you so your chest is touching the cold metal wall. Your wrists are pinned above your head and you feel two hands on your waist. _ How did he do that?  _

Your question didn’t even get time to enter your mouth as he entered you, he was massive. And he didn’t give you a chance to adjust, it was about him taking his pleasure from you, the fact that you enjoyed it was merely a side effect. 

His cock was pumping in and out of you at an incredibly punishing pace, bruising your cervix with every thrust. You felt the delicious stretch as his girth filled you up. The slap of skin on skin filled the room mixed in with your quiet little moans and his soft grunts. It was a cacophony of pleasure as the two of you built towards the inevitable climax. 

You felt one of the hands that was at your waist travel up your body, pausing at your chest to tweak one of your nipples, making you clench around his length. The hand traveled up to your neck, and pulled you against him by your throat. You could feel his cock pumping in and out of your slick core, the way his muscles flexed against your back as he hauled you close to him. 

Your whimpered slightly when his large hand closed around the delicate veins on the side of your throat, making you vision go slightly spotty. You had been staring at the ceiling but when he released you, your eyes moved to your hands, still clasped above your head, but nothing was holding them, they were pinned by the air. 

As you realized this, you wondered if your brain had short circuited with lack of blood flow, but you were soon prevented from asking this, as another distraction entered the playing field. There was a pressure on your clit, that felt like incredibly skilled fingers. You leaned backwards onto the man’s chest as you moaned. He wrapped a hand in your hair and yanked you, so that he could whisper in your ear.

“Fuck, you like that, you little  _ slut. _ ” You moaned in agreement and felt your orgasm start to build, still very far away, but it was like a storm now. On the horizon, getting closer with every moment, it wouldn’t be long until you were in the eye of the storm, trapped in its endless pleasures. 

A moment later you felt the presence on your hands leave and your hair was let go of, he pulled out of your pussy, but not for very long. He turned you quickly, whipping you around so that you were now facing him.

“I want you to look at me when you cum.” he said, hoisting you up against the wall, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. It was only a moment more before his cock re-entered your cunt and you both moaned out in joint pleasure. 

The unknown presence returned to your clit and you didn’t even question it, since it brought you so much pleasure. “Oh fuck,” you sighed out, leaning your head back against the wall, eyes closed in utter bliss.

He clearly took that as an invitation to attach himself to your neck, attacking it with a mix of teeth, lips and tongue. He was ravenous, the way he pumped his cock into your tight cunt, the way he assaulted your neck and chest with his mouth. He makes his way down and hungrily begins to suck on your tits, pulling one nipple into his mouth and then the other. His hands are gripping tightly, fingers digging into your flesh, trying to draw you closer. 

Your fingers found themselves in his hair, tugging on it, which only encouraged him. His dark hair felt like silk, running through your fingers, like water, flowing through your hands. Your grip increased as the presence on your clit returns. 

“Wha-” you gasp. “What is doing that?” Your question isn’t answered but rather the pressure increases and you feel yourself clenching around him, moaning wantonly. You feel the build once again, the storm that is once again drawing nearer and nearer. It’s as though he can sense this, he lifts his head from where it was, releasing you nipple with a  _ pop. _

“I want you to say my name when you cum.” he growls at you, energy flowing off him in waves of ecstasy and pleasure.

“What?” you ask, looking at him.

“Say my name little girl.” he hisses into your ear, bending down to nip at your shoulder.

“I don’t know your name.” you say, and he picks his head up and looks at you. He grins as if his name is some secret that will change everything. He is keeping you on the edge, not just with this question but physically. You know that your orgasm is right on the tipping point, but something is holding it back. Something is keeping you from the last moment, the last bit of pleasure. You moan out, as you feel like you are about to tip over, but he’s keeping you right where he wants you.

“My name-” he grunts as you clench slightly, orgasm ready to rip through you. “My name is Kylo Ren.” he says. 

Realization dawns on you as you feel the barrier lifted, and you are about to cum. “Oh fuck, Kylo.” you cry out, wanting to shut your eyes, but wanting to maintain this moment with him. His eyes bore into yours, like obsidian knives, carving you apart piece by piece. Not having care or regard if you were put back together. You were completely and utterly wrecked as you came around him. 

Through your bliss, you hardly registered that he had also come undone with you. His breathing hadn’t quite returned to normal and his neck was bent slightly, hair hanging down in front of him. You fingers twitched with the urge to reach up and caress him, push his hair away from his face, pull him down for a searing kiss.

But the reality of the moment came crashing down on you, he was Kylo Ren, and you were well, you. The intimacy that had just been shared was over now, as he placed you back on your feet. He tucked himself away and walked off and you were left to pick up the pieces. Pulling yourself back together from the glorious moment the two of you had shared. 

Once you had finished dressing, on cue, the lights returned and Kylo Ren, walked out of the now working door, leaving you to fix the motion sensor lights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you for reading my work! It genuinely means a lot to me! I appreciate all of you so so much! Hope everyone is staying well and staying safe! Thank you again!- A


End file.
